Resident Twilight
by PhotoPhantom
Summary: Bella has been bitten, but...she isn't transforming...she is something different...what could she be? Read and find out! T for mild language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello all you twilight fans and faithful readers of mine….if I have any left :'(…sorry for the delay, I'm working on a book I'm going to get published. I hope you all like this new fan fiction of mine, a twist on the popular book Twilight. Leave a review they will save your mortal souls….just kidding, but please leave a review they bring a light into what is a dull, dull life of mine. Note to non twilight lovers, this story even you will enjoy :) **

**Thanks again,**

**PhotoPhanotm **

Resident Twilight

Prologue

_My body twisted on its own, my mind unable to stop it. Why was I doing this to the one I love! My legs moved kicking him in the jaw; even for what he was it hurt him. Growling I grabbed his wrist flipping him over my shoulder his ice cold body lying motionless on the ground…had I killed him?_

Chapter one – The beginning

"Bella, Bella?" The beautiful sound of Edward's voice, often I would trail off in thought just to hear it. "Bella!" Smiling I turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Then it dawned on me, no one else was in the room but us, and Edward's face was scrunched in a funny way.

"Bella, you're bleeding…" I gasped looking down at my hand the bloodied knife a few inches away from my hand a few drops of blood still on the counter. My head began to spin the blood too much for my stomach, I fell to the floor a small squeak escaping my lips.

I woke to the sound of muffled voices, they sounded familiar…where was I? Sitting up with a gasp I remembered what happened, I was in the kitchen cutting up some ham for myself and my new puppy when I got lost in thought.

"Bella?" There was his beautiful voice again. "Bella?"

"Yes?" He chuckled holding my hand.

"Are you alright?" I nodded looking away from him to see the rest of my surroundings. I was still in the Cullen's house that was a bit odd. Wouldn't they have rushed me to Charlie, or the hospital? I looked around the room, everyone, Emmett, Roslie, Alice, Jasper, Charlisle, Esme, and of course, Edward. They were all here but for some reason, everyone except Edward was held close to the wall.

"Edward…" I tried to ask but he was too quick for me.

"Look at your hand." I did as he asked, the moment I looked I felt sick again. Blood had began to seep through the tightly wrapped bandages around my arm and hand.

"What did I do to myself!" I asked horrified twisting my arm to see the cloth only to cringe in pain.

"You were cutting with a steak knife," He paused, most likely telling himself how stupid he was to let me do that. "And you spaced off, the knife slipped and cut you down half your arm…If only I had been looking," His fingers tightened into fists, if he hadn't been pail his knuckles would have turned white. I laughed softly. "What are you laughing at Bella? You could have been seriously hurt!" I laughed again.

"You worry too much Edward." He scoffed holding my arm close to him.

"I do not worry too much, didn't you notice no one else was in the room?" I nodded. "They smelled your blood, Bella it was all over the counter." If Charlisle hadn't been here I…I don't know what would have happened…"

"Really it's ok Edward, see" I put my arms up showing him. "See no bites." I smiled at his disapproving look.

"Bella…"

"Hey where is Fido?" Edward chuckled at the name I picked for my puppy.

"He is downstairs" He smiled standing up; he knew I wanted to see him. Though Charlie hated dogs, I've wanted one from when I was young. "I'll be back in a moment, I'll go get him." Smiling I watched him go, the rest of his family following him out the door. I smiled waiting, but before Edward even at his amazing speed could get back, trouble found me. Through the window a rock burst though, I was so startled that I fell off of where I was laying. I looked over and there was a note attached, where was Edward? He should of burst through the door by now asking if I was ok. I stood up careful of my wounded arm and walked to the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Finally we have found you, it has been near a decade, you shall not escape again, we will be coming for you soon, be ready. _

"W-What?" My eyes grew wide. "A Decade?" I blinked, still no Edward something was wrong. Shoving the letter in my pocket I rushed down the steps. Looking around, the Cullen's where on the floor…not moving. "Edward?" No one moved, I ran to his side he didn't move. I was close, too close; something in the back of my mind told me to move. _Move darn you! You're too close! What will happen if he wakes up and is startled! _I ignored the voice, not a good judgment on my part, my hand touched his face something startling inside of him. His eyes shot open and instantly I was against the wall his teeth in my jugular vein. I gasped a trickle of blood dropping from my mouth to fall on his hand, my vision blurred as I watched the guilt seep into his eyes.

"It's ok Edward, I love you." Then all there was blackness.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it, tell me what you think! Next chapter coming SOON! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any other characters or series mentioned in this fan fiction! Thank you for reading.**


	2. Confusion

**Author Note: Why hello again everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter, and by the look of the reviews you did! Thank you to all who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it. Well enough babble here is the second chapter. **

Chapter Two – Confusion

The world around me was fuzzy, I can't remember what happened. "Edward?" I tried to say his name but something was stopping me, my throat was too dry to muster up any words.

"She is awake," It was Alice, where was Edward, I wanted to see him. My mouth opened trying to say his name again, but nothing happened. "Hey Bella, how are you doing?" I tried to talk again but nothing came out, I moved my hand to my throat tapping it trying to tell them I couldn't talk. Edward, of course being Edward thought I was worrying about the bite. I heard him growl, I knew it wasn't meant for me, he was mad at himself. Again I tried to talk, this time it worked.

"Edward, I'm not mad at you." My voice came out with nothing but a whisper, I knew he heard me. In an instant he was next to me a snarl on his face.

"What do you mean you're not mad? I could have killed you!" His voice was so loud, so strong, I felt like I was going to cry. I choked back the tears, with each word he said it got harder, but I couldn't let him see me cry that would make him feel worse.

"Edward…" Alice said her eyes wide staring off into the corner of the room; Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"What do you see Alice?" He asked his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's Bella…" Edward snapped to attention his nose inches away from Alice's face. Jasper pulled Alice closer not wanting Edward to do anything drastic.

"What about Bella!"

"I…I…she isn't changing…"

"What?" Was all any of us could say, I finally had my chance at becoming a vampire and it wasn't working! I really was weird, hanging my head my hand moved to my neck. Before I could react Edward pushed my hand to the side staring at my neck, he didn't move.

"What is it?" I asked trying to look; everyone was looking at me in awe. "What is it?" I asked even more curious now.

"Your neck…" Edward said in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah what is it!"

"There's no mark…" I was confused, didn't vampires heal fast.

"You mean she didn't change?" Roslie asked true curiosity on her face, Charlisle was then at my side looking at my neck his cold hands running over the spot trying to find the bite mark.

"Are you sure you bit her Edward?" His head hung low.

"I'm sure; the taste of her blood is still in my mouth." I couldn't stop the blush from spreading across my face. The thought of Edward, I shook my head trying to focus on what was happening.

"You mean I'm not going to change?"

"It seems that way," Charlisle said his arms crossed over his chest. "This is very interesting…" He walked off mumbling to himself.

"Thank goodness," I heard Edward breath from my side.

"What?"

"You're still human," He smiled pulling me to his side, I sighed it seemed I was doomed.

"Did you try to suck the venom out?" Charlisle was back his arms still crossed over his chest, Edward shook his head in response.

"I didn't even think about that," His grip tightened around me again. I looked up and Charlisle was gone, I sighed, I guess I should get used to that. With a family of amazingly fast vampires, I was going to miss some things. "Bella, Bella?" I turned, it looked like he had been calling me for a while now, I must of spaced out.

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you don't feel any different?"

"No, not really."

"Roslie," Edward growled. "Stop thinking that." Roslie chuckled walking out with her husband.

"What was she thinking?"

"Nothing" Huffing I crossed my legs up on the couch.

"Oh yeah!" My hand flew to my pocket, and then stopped; I was going to find out what she was thinking.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," I smiled crossing my arms.

"What?" Edward asked again pulling me closer.

"Like I said nothing, unless what Rose was thinking was really noting…" Raising my eyebrows I crossed my arms soon realizing it was a stupid move. When I blinked he was in the corner the note in his hand. "That's not fair."

"Yeah so?" I growled standing up walking to him. "Who are _they_?"

"What?"

"_They, _the people in the letter."

"Oh, I don't know…" He turned his head to the side reading over the note again, I gasped.

"What time is it?"

"Right now about one."

"What! Charlie is going to be so worried! I have to get home!" I was frantic but Edward just stood there. "Why are you just standing there?" He chuckled.

"You're stuck here for the night I'm afraid."

"What about Charlie?" He laughed.

"Don't you have more faith then that; Alice called the minute she was up." His face looked confused.

"What is it?"

"I'm just not sure how we all ended up unconscious…"

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing, and it's weird, Alice didn't see anything coming and I didn't hear."

"I'm sure they will be back if it is that important." He nodded. "But we all learned something today."

"What is that?"

"We learned why vampires don't sleep," I laughed, but Edward didn't see the humor in what I said. He rolled his eyes grabbing my hand.

"You need some sleep Bella."

"But I was out for hours already."

"I don't' think that counts."

"Ok, I'll sleep as long as you promise not to beat yourself up all night."

"Ok, I promise," Something about his smile told me otherwise, he had something on his mind. Just when I was going to confront him on it the extent of the day made my eyes droop. "Come sleep Bella." I yawned, in the back of my mind I knew we were in his bed, his icy cold arms wrapped around me.

**Author Note: I hope you are enjoying it so far, sorry if this chapter was a little slow it is 4:42 AM and I haven't slept in about 3 days…I'm going to try to sleep, hope you liked it, please review! **

**Until next time,**

**PhotoPhantom**


End file.
